


An Unlikely Pair

by Ineednoroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Thirsty Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineednoroses/pseuds/Ineednoroses
Summary: The story of how Harry Potter and Draco reconcile their differences and discover they have more in common than they thought.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	An Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed and want to read more, my self-esteem depends on it lol

There was a slight chill in the air as Draco made his way down the busy street, swiftly navigating through the crowds swarming Diagon Alley. From the corner of his eye, Draco could see the familiar figures of the golden trio, engaged in conversation as they walked. Moving forward away from the crowd Draco couldn’t help his eyes from helplessly watching Potter,  _ he looks thinner _ , Draco thought to himself. Luckily, no one in the crowd noticed his presence, whilst it had been years since the war and his own trial every now and then there would be a would-be vigilante determined to enact justice upon his person.

Quite frankly, Draco was content to remain justice free, he still had his mother to take care of after all and a few errands left to run in Diagon Alley. His mother had been struggling recently, still incredibly grief-stricken from the loss of his father. The war had been hard on all of them. Turning his head from Potter and thoughts of the past Draco continued on his way. For a split second, as he moved away, he could have sworn he felt eyes burning into his back. Ignoring the feeling, Draco walked away leaving the crowd behind, feeling the weight of his new purchase burning a hole in his trouser pocket.

An hour later Draco apparated into the manor and found himself shocked at what he saw in front of him. The entrance of the manor had become occupied by some unwanted guests, Aurors judging by their robes. Paralysing fear ran through his body at the invasion of this space, his home, his solace. After all he and his mother had done to change the manor from the place it had been warped into this was an unexpected blow.

Storming up to the nearest Auror, Draco asked with a slight quiver in his voice that he hoped no one would notice, “What exactly do you think you think you're doing in here uninvited?”

Bypassing the Malfoy wards would never have been allowed to stand from the ministry before the war but now his father was dead, and several wizards and witches now saw fit to trample across the family manor.

The Auror responded nervously, “We have our orders, sir. To search this premise and yourself for dangerous magic artefacts.”

Closing his eyes briefly to gather some semblance of a resolute front Draco raised his hands mockingly as an act of surrender. _Let them look,_ he thought to himself, anything dangerous had been purged from the manor by himself after the war. Although the idea of his house and own person being searched was uncomfortable, as a former Death Eater he didn’t exactly have a choice. Better to get this over with soon.

His arms were suddenly harshly yanked behind his back by one of the other Aurors in the room as he felt another unwelcome set of hands methodically pat down his body. _How very muggle,_ he thought to himself, vaguely amused despite himself at the similarity between this scenario and the odd muggle films he had been watching out of curiosity on an interesting contraption he believed the muggles called a television.

The very fact that he had not been searched with magic itself was an indicator of how seriously the ministry distrusted him if they thought he was enchanting objects to be undetectable from magic. Or they were just dramatic. _Probably the latter,_ he thought to himself.

One of the strange hands had found his earlier purchase and had taken hold of it. Then the hands left his body, and so did some of the tension from the intrusion upon his person. Although he felt his pulse skyrocket as his searcher was revealed to be Potter himself.

“What kind of dark artefact do you have here Malfoy?” Potter mussed, turning the object around in glove encased fingers.

“I’ll tell you,” Draco scowled, “when your goon lets go of my wrists”.

Potter was definitely smirking at him, the bastard, Merlin why did he have to get even more handsome after Hogwarts, this was clearly an unfair attack on his level of focus to have that expression focused on him, despite the circumstances.

“Let him go”, Potter ordered, and the hands behind him briefly tightened before releasing them, hissing slightly at the pain as feeling returned to his numb wrists, rubbing each one he thought, that’s definitely going to bruise badly with how pale his skin is,  _urgh._

Giving Potter a resentful look, Draco explained, more annoyed than scared now “It’s a fucking gift you tosspot, not some dark artefact.” Rolling his eyes, Draco gestured to the object delicately, “Look closer, it’s a stone charmed with protective magic hung on a string, not exactly dangerous stuff, it’s for my cousin for Merlin’s sake. You can take it for diagnostics, but I’ll be needing it back so be bloody careful, alright?”

Potter’s vivid green eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the stone, murmuring a few diagnostic spells under his breath. Interestingly enough for Draco though, he could see a slightly embarrassed flush in Potter’s cheeks, _cute,_ he thought slightly resentfully. He might be attractive, but that didn’t make Potter any less of an annoyance. 

“… actually,” Potter started, “that’s not necessary, sorry for the accusation” Potter continued stiffly, “we’ll be on our way”.

_ I wonder if that apology hurt to say _ , Draco thought _, Potter looks a bit pained._

“I’ll be having that back then”, he said reaching out a hand to Potter, as he reached out however so did sleeve fell slightly exposing the already reddening finger marks on his wrists. He could see Potter’s eyes stuck on the red marks looking suspiciously guilty as he passed the necklace back to him. “May I enquire as to why you decided I was in possession of a dark object?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow slightly.

Potter guiltily shifted not quite meeting his eyes, but he passed the necklace gently into Draco’s outstretched hand.

“It wouldn’t have had anything to do with the people tailing me for the past few weeks who mysteriously stopped today would it?” Draco enquired, tone thick with fake politeness., grasping the necklace protectively in his hand.

Suddenly meeting his eyes, Potter looked faintly shocked.

“Really,” Draco continued, “next time you have me followed you’ll have to be slightly more subtle about it, I could have spotted those buffoons from a mile away”. As he spoke, he noticed a couple of the Aurors looking vaguely embarrassed too,  _hmmm._

“Well” he stated, “thank you for your dedication to my movements, but as you can see, they are quite unnecessary. Oh, and anything your Auror lot broke I will definitely bill to you.” He added smiling sweetly in false cheer.

“Now, forgive me if I don’t show you out.” He spat out as he made a dramatic exit from the entrance hall, sweeping past a slightly shellshocked looking Potter.


End file.
